pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's second Style)
Nuemekdisneylover1999's movie-spoof of "The Jungle Book". Cast: *Mowgli - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Baloo - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Bagheera - Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) *Colonel Hathi - Blitzen (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998)) *King Louie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Kaa - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Shere Khan - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Shanti - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) *Buzzie the Vulture - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Flaps the Vulture - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Ziggy the Vulture - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Dizzie the Vulture - Templeton (Charlotte's Web) *Winifred - Mitzi (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998)) *Hathi Junior - Young Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1998)) *Flunkey Monkey - Mushu (Mulan) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Various Dragons *The Jungle Patrol - Various Deers and Mooses *The Elephant whispering to Winifred - Morris the Midget Moose (Disney) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' - Fawn (Gnomeo & Juliet) *The Slob Elephant - Sven (Frozen) *The Battle Damaged Elephant - The Elk (Fantasia 2000) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Mickey Moose (The Muppet Show) *The Elephant with fly - Elliott (Open Season) *The Elephant with hair - Balsam (Morris the Midget Moose) *The Distracted Elephant - Rutt (Brother Bear) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash - Mena (Bambi 2) *Buglar the Elephant - Tuke (Brother Bear) *The Deer - Bambi's Mother (Bambi) *Akela - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *The Wolf Councils - Various Deers *Rama (Father Wolf) - Adult Bambi (Bambi) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Adult Faline (Bambi) *The Wolf Cubs - Young Bambi, Young Faline, Geno, Gurri (Bambi) and Young Ronno (Bambi 2) *Baby Mowgli - Baby Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) Scenes: *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 1: Main Titles ("Overture")/Tom Cat Discovers Kimba *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 2: Kimba's Jungle Life *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 3: Kimba and Tom Cat Encounter Liquidator *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 4: ("Blitzen's March") *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 5: Tom Cat and Kimba's Argument *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 6: Kimba meets Timon and Pumbaa *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 7: ("The Bare Necessties") *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 8: Kimba is Kidnapped by the Dragons *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 9: Kimba meets Elliott ("I Wan'na Be Like You")/Dragon Chase *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 10: Timon and Pumbaa & Tom Cat's Moonlight Talk *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 11: Kimba Runs Away *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 12: Prince John Arrives ("Blitzen's March" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 13: Kimba and Liquidator's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 14: Liquidator and Prince John's Conversation *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 15: Kimba's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 16: Kimba confronts Prince John/Lion Fight *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 17: Poor Meerkat and Warthog *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 18: Kimba meets Kitty ("My Own Home") *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 19: The Grand Finale ("The Bare Necessties" (Reprise) *The Jungle Book (Nuemekdisneylover1999's 2nd Style) part 20: End Credits Cast Gallery: Kimba.jpg|Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) as Mowgli Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Baloo Tom.jpg|Tom Cat (Tom & Jerry) as Bagheera Blitzen 1.jpg|Blitzen (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) as Colonel Hathi jpg|as King Louie Liquidator.PNG|Liquidator as Kaa Scarroilion.jpg|Scar as Shere Khan Kitty 1.PNG|Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) as Shanti Basil 2.jpg|Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) as Buzzie the Vulture Bernard 2.jpg|Bernard (The Rescuers) as Flaps the Vulture Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Ziggy the Vulture Templeton.jpg|Templeton (Charlotte's Web) as Dizzie the Vulture Mitzi 1.jpg|Mitzi (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) as Winifred Char 97550.jpg|Young Rudolph (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) as Hathi Junior Mushu.jpg|Mushu (Mulan) as Flunkey Monkey The Great Prince.png|The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) as Akela Bambi 1.jpg|Adult Bambi (Bambi) as Rama Adult Faline.jpg|Adult Faline (Bambi) as Raksha Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof's Category:Movie Spoofs